Raven: Train of Steel
Raven: Train of Steel is a 2011 action superhero movie and the sequel to Raven: The Dark Train - the second movie in the Trilogy Of The Rails collection. Thomas and his friends again need Dyrel's help on the Island of Sodor and Chuggington and the theme of the adventure has changed from Batman to Superman. Another sequel shows the Narrow Gauge Engines ready to go into Chuggington. Voice Cast * Emily Anderson - Dyrel * Thomas Roberts - Bertar * Ingrid Ritch - Tridic * Maryam Jiva - Javmay * Ross Kall - Roska * Joe Hunkler - Thomas The Tank Engine (Superman) * Colm Feore - Toby The Tram Engine (Blue Beetle) * Michelle Hurtado - Emily (Wonder Woman) / Belle (Big Barda) * Matt Michaud - Percy The Small Engine (Red Tornado) * Lucas Cull - Iron Bert (Shazam) * Joel Hunter - Edward (Black Adam) / Bash (Booster Gold) * Ben Tattersall - Spencer The Silver Engine (Cyborg) / Ferdinand The Logging Loco (Martian Manhunter) * Miranda Raison - Millie The French Engine (Bumblebee) * Clive Mantle - Gator (Green Lantern) * Keith Wickham - Salty (Aquaman) / Sir Topham Hatt * Kirsty Edwards - Rosie (Supergirl) * Thom Niemann - James The Red Engine (The Flash) * Trent Stanley - Gordon The Big Engine * Julian Rissetto - Stephen The Rocket Engine (Sinestro) * Aaron Cooper - Flynn The Fire Engine (Firestorm) * Tines Sensahthe - Henry The Green Engine (Green Arrow) * Daniel Long - Scruff The Waste Dump Engine (The Atom) * Nathan Tiemeyer - Luke The Blue Mountain Engine (Beast Boy) * Kerry Shale - Dash the Logging Loco (Black Lightning) * Freddie Highmore - Jared Grace * Madison Thomas - Mallory Grace * James Leah - Leja * Sophie Hughs - Huiso Featured Dinosaurs * Ankylosaurus * Compsognathus * Pteranodon * Spinosaurus Bonus Features * Many Moods (game) * Accidents Will Happen (song) * Theatrical Trailer * Subtitles Chapters * Chapter 1: The Adventure Continues * Chapter 2: New Friends To Meet * Chapter 3: Percy's Big Job * Chapter 4: The Flying Simulator * Chapter 5: Mystery Coming Through! * Chapter 6: Who Is The Culprit? * Chapter 7: "Oh, The Indignity!" * Chapter 8: Superheroes Assemble! * Chapter 9: Girl Power On! * Chapter 10: Helping Others Is Its Own Reward * Chapter 11: Rosie's Choices * Chapter 12: The Fastest Red Engine Of Chuggington * Chapter 13: Brought To Justice! * Chapter 14: Thomas The Leader! * Chapter 15: Are You Ready For 2012? Songs * There's No-One Quite Like Emily * James The Really Splendid Engine * Angel on the Dance Floor * U Can't Touch This * Thomas, You're The Leader! Learning Segments * Which Job For Rosie? * Stephen's Tricky Travels * Helping One Another * What Makes Percy Feel Better? Cliffhanger Can this be happening to the all-powerful X-Bears? How can they live? Will they be vanquished by these two damsels? Come on, Wonder Woman! You can do it, Supergirl! We'll hold our breath for you both... ...until tomorrow night - same time, same channel! Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:2011 Category:Raven: Train of Steel Category:Sequels